Mudblood!
by lolaf
Summary: He would make her his, of that he was certain. What he needed first was a plan. M for Sexual themes and possible triggers.


Warning: This was written more as a test than anything else, so there is a lack of plot. Obviously all Harry Potter Characters, Places and related events belong to J.K Rowling.

The truth was he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Which was why whenever she turned to look at him he sneered back at her, mouthing those horrible words.

_Mud blood. _

It was for his own protection. If his father knew what thoughts danced around his head he would have been beaten.

His father wasn't above beating his own child.

That was why he had to act that way, because if she knew, eventually Potter would find out and at some point his father would learn of the truth.

But he was sure if he kept it in any longer he would burst!

Yes, the great Draco Malfoy was in love… with the Granger girl no less.

"Goyle we must find a way to turn her against Potter and that blasted Weasly." It wasn't just that Weasly was well a Weasly, but he had seen that red haired Bastard kissing Granger; and while he had seen it with his own eyes he refused to believe that she had kissed him back.

He had more likely attacker her, after all Hermione was a girl of class.

"Sure…" Goyle shrugged and strode away, rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed and paced the common room, his mind considering each plan that entered his mind. Each more insane and impossible than the last.

Finally he settled on the most tame of his plans, which was saying something. He was after all a teenage boy.

"Goyle wake up Crabe and tell him to clear the potions dungeon. I need his full co-operation."

Goyle just grunted and nodded; Draco shook his head and muttered under his breath about lack of brains.

He strode confidently towards the exit and the large door swung open admitting him to the long winding passage ways of the Hogwarts dungeons.

His black school robes swishing around his ankles as he worked his way towards the library. His shined black shoes clacked on the stone floors and he plastered a sneer on his face.

He ran over all he was going to say, making sure that he didn't give himself away before he could lure Granger away from her "friends."

"Ron! Are you even paying attention? I told you already that the proper movement was a quick flick then a flourish."

"That's what I thought I was doing…"

"No! You're doing a quick and clipped flourish instead of a flick!"

Her voice shrill and annoying to others was like the soft cooing of an angel, floating gently from the rows of books.

He approached her stopping a ways away from her, always keeping his façade. He cast a glance at Weasly, and chuckled.

"It really is sad that a pure blood such as yourself would have to learn magic from a-"

"Don't say is Malfoy!" Weasly cut him off, a hatred burning in his eyes, his wand raised to attack should Draco finish his sentence. Potter also had his wand at the ready, whereas Granger simply sat with her head lowered, avoiding any eye contact from the three boys.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He mocked, "Must look out for the mud bloods after all!" He grinned darkly at Ron stood, making a move to climb past Hermione, his eyes threatening to tear at Draco with his bare hands.

"You get one more chance Malfoy." Potter seemed calm, his voice even; but Draco knew to fear that tone of voice. "Leave and we won't turn you into a slug."

"How cute, itty bitty Potter thinks he's so tough." He mocked, his voice high as if he was speaking to a child. "I came to fetch Granger; Professor Snape wishes to speak with her… something about a wrong answer on the last assignment." He looked away nonchalantly watching them from the corner of his eye. He could see Granger's eyes grow wide with fear, and he snickered.

"I should go, Harry make sure Ron doesn't burn down the school." Granger lifted herself from her chair and began making her way out of the library.

"No promises." Harry called after her, casting a quick angry glance at Draco.

The young Malfoy boy snickered and walked after Granger, he shadowed her, studying her.

"I know where I'm going." She shot back at him. He snickered.

"I have specific orders not to let you out of my sight." He called towards her. She shook her head and he smiled in earnest this time.

_Almost there, and once were safely in the dungeon she will be mine!_

Torches light the dingy dungeon hallways and Draco had a wide grin on his face, it distorted his pale features seeming much creepier than they really were.

They turned a corner and Draco could see the potion dungeon just at the end of the hall. Crabe stood at the door a loyal guard.

The granger girl strode angrily into the dungeon.

"He's in the back room." Draco called after her. Then he turned to Crabe, "once I get in, close the door and don't open it unless I tell you to."

The chubby kid nodded and Draco stepped purposefully into the dungeon. The heavy wooden door swung closed behind him and he smiled.

Hermione came out from the back room, positively fuming.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" She accused, venom lacing her voice.

"Why, absolutely nothing." Draco said nonchalantly, he slid around her so that she had his back to the desks and she was in front of her.

He started walking slowly towards her.

"Don't come closer or I will scream for help!" She threatened fear in her voice, this made him stop. He lowered his head and reached out his right hand slowly. She was close enough that he managed to wrap his hand around her writs.

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was tight and he could see it was hurting her.

He suddenly pulled her close, her free hand flew up to catch herself and she ended up standing directly in front of Draco. Her free hand pressed against his chest. He took his free hand and cupped her chin, he tipped it up and kissed her.

Gently at first, but then harder as she melted into him. Her resistance faded and he was surprised to feel her wrap her arm around the back of his neck. He dropped her hand and wound his right hand into her tawny locks.

The hand on his chest clawed at his shirt, as if attempting to rip it right off of him. He snaked his hands up her shirt, he fumbled with her bra strap. Finally the clasp gave way and he pulled the offending article of clothing away.

Hermione moved her hand from his neck and gently began unbuttoning her shirt, though not as much as he would have liked.

He titled his head and felt her move to match him. She moved her hand from his chest to his pants, and he leaned into her. She stumbled back a bit, falling into a desk.

He felt her pull away. _N-no! _

"I can't do this… I- we shouldn't be doing this!"

"If this is about Weasly I swear I will-"

"Well it is about him! Draco I have no idea what came over me… but I love him…"

"You could learn to love me, I mean if Weasly could train you-"

"It's not like that! Don't you get it? All those things you've called me over the years, they are the things keeping me from loving you. How could I be sure you wouldn't start acting like that again?"

"I said those only to keep others from realizing what I feel for you!"

She rolled her eyes and stood straighter, casting a fleeting glance to the door. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and pushed himself against her. All tenderness lost, he would make her his, with her permission or not. He wound one arm around her back keeping her close to him, while he fumbled with his belt buckle.

Once his pants had hit the floor he pushed her hand to his crotch, his boxers offering a cover for him. He whispered angrily in her ear.

"Don't make me force you…"

He cupped her breasts in his other hand and felt her tremble…

His head was hung and he dropped her wrist, she stepped quickly away from him. He pulled his pants back up and sat suddenly in one of the desks. There was a loud bang and he suspected Hermione had blown the door open obviously knocking out Goyle; But Draco refused to look up. All his pain flowed free then, leaving room for all the resentment that then filled him up.

In the weeks that followed whenever he saw Hermione instead of feeling that pang in his chest he felt only anger; The words "_Mud blood,"_ took on a new meaning for him. It was then that he started to use those words as they were intended and he took joy in seeing the pain flitting across her face.

He was happy to see her suffer the same way he had.


End file.
